Vampire's night
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Puzzleshipping couple and summary inside hope you enjoy it:D


**Hey there this is Seeker Heart! I planned to make an oneshot of Yugi and Yami just for everyone who is a big fan of Puzzleshipping and to a good author who made "Let me be your wings." This is for her because she is great author of that story and I just loved it.**

**So anyway in this one Yugi and Cleo were going on a hike to explore the forest that was near by some type of graveyard filled with the dead buried. But when it became close to night Cleo and Yugi head back to their home.**

**However, for Yugi and Cleo they got spilt up by an old tree so they couldn't reach to each other. As Cleo went to get help, Yugi was left where he was waiting for his sister. After the forest turned dark, he thought he wasn't going home so he cried of being scared because of different creatures. But one creature found him and took him to his home.**

**Who is Yugi's savior and why did he save him?**

**Read and find out alright:D**

**I don't own the Yugioh characters or anything else except Cleo.**

**Enjoy this oneshot:D OH THIS ONE WILL HAVE LEMON IN IT! You have been warned.**

**A Night of Vampires**

* * *

"Come on Yugi we're going to be late!" Cleo shouted to her younger brother.

"I'm coming!" Yugi shouted back at her. She simple sighed with happiness and something else.

A young boy on the age of 16 came downstairs with his sister who was 17, a year older than him. Yugi and Cleo were going to hike on the forest near by some type of graveyard.

"Are you sure that grandpa wouldn't mind about this sis?" Yugi asked as he kicks his shoes in.

"I've talk to him and he said that fine as long you're with me. Alright?" Cleo answered.

He nodded his head a little but put a big happy face on. "Alright then let's go!" He cheered.

They opened the door then headed out. Cleo locks the door so no can get in to the Game Shop while Cleo and Yugi and of course their grandpa is gone.

"Alright let's go!" Cleo said.

The two teens headed to the forest path which leads to the graveyard forest where the dead souls are buried peacefully. Cleo offered her hand to Yugi so they can't lose each other in the forest.

"So Yugi do you hear the winds blowing through the trees?" Cleo asked him. Yugi closed his eyes then heard the wind blowing peacefully upon the trees.

"Wow they seem sad for some reason." Yugi answered. Cleo looked at the trees as the leaves where moving differently.

"You're right. I wonder why too Yugi." Cleo said to him. "Come let's go exploring before it gets to dark for the tree's to cover alright." she said to him. He nodded as the two continued to look around the forest.

After two hours as passed the two enjoy the site of the forest and of course their graveyards. Cleo looked at her watch it was getting close to seven p.m. "Yugi let's go we to get home before grandpa gets worried." Cleo shouted.

"Okay!" Yugi said to her. He ran to her so they can hold hands out of the forest. Yugi looked around the forest to see it turning dark all over the place. That made him worried if they get lost in the forest, but lucky Cleo has her cell phone so she can call them for help.

Just then the wind blows down a very old tree down. Cleo looked at the shadow as it was getting bigger and bigger. She looked up and saw it coming towards them. "Oh god! Yugi look out!" she shouted as she pushed him away from the tree's fell.

Yugi and Cleo land on their backs when the tree sends a shock wave to knock them off their feet. "Cleo!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi are you okay?" Cleo shouted to him. She then heard him shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine are you alright?" Yugi answered then asked.

"Oh think god. Yes, Yugi I'm fine just holding on I'll go get help!" she said to him. That thought scared him a lot he hates being alone by himself except when he sleeps in his bedroom. "I promise I'll be back. Don't move alright." she shouted.

"Okay. Please hurry." Yugi said to her. Then he heard his sister felt the woods to go for help.

Yugi sat on the same spot where he can be save from other things. However, about an hour the forest turned dark and cold. Yugi wrapped his jacket around his body so he can get warm from the cold.

"What's taking so long to get help?" Yugi asked. He sighed this forest was huge so she was still trying to get out of the forest. He shivered when the wind blow pass him. "I want to go home…" Yugi said sadly as tears formed in his eyes.

He cried softly with his hands covering his eyes as his tears fell down like river streams into the ground. ".se. hurry." He sobbed. He stood there crying and crying with all his heart out just wanting to go home to his warm bed, his lamp, and his family.

Home where he can be safe from any harm or threats that comes towards him. He dramatically on his hands as tears speed up their motivation when he thinks about going back to the Game Shop.

Just then a pair of footsteps came into his hearing back he was crying hard that he couldn't even hear it. A figure came as he saw a little boy crying sadly. This man is the same as Yugi: he has dark red eyes, same hair style but have light bands on top of it, and he wears a light pants, high boots, and a black tin top.

"Hey are you okay?" the man asked him. Yugi looked up at the man with his eyes still in tears.

"No…I'm scared and worried." Yugi answered to the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Yami. Here let me help you. I take you to my home so you can get away from the cold." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded to him. Yami pick him up from the cold hard floor of the forest and carried Yugi to his home.

Right when they got in the house near by the graveyards Yami opened the door. He walks in with Yugi in his arms still. "Here we are." Yami said cheerfully to him.

Yugi looked around the house it was huge. It had a soft bed with two pillows on top of it. The bed was red with a black blanket. There were paintings that have some old photos of some guys in war uniforms and some with different clothes on. Yugi wonder if this man owns this house.

"Here I'll sat you right here in the bed alright." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded. Yami sat him down on the bed then cover him in the big blanket. Yugi snuggled for comfort.

"Aww that feels nice and warm." Yugi said to him. Yami smiled sweetly until Yugi saw fangs. "Yami…what is that?" He asked being scared as he pointed at his teeth.

"Oh well there mine and I'm a vampire." Yami answered to him. Yugi hide under the covers being scared.

"You're going to kill me!" Yugi shouted under there with a sob. Yami sighed sadly as he pulled the covers off of Yugi. Yugi looked up with his tear eyes like they were ready to come down.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one. I'm not a bad vampire." Yami told him. Yugi looked now hurt for screaming like that at a person who offered to help him get warm.

Yugi then hugged the somewhat warm vampire closely to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…" he tried to say the rest without crying. Yami smiled at him then kissed his forehead. Yugi look up and smiled at him.

"It's not your fault I should have told you soon before I scared ya. So hey I'm not going to hurt you or kill you alright so don't think like that alright." Yami asked.

Yugi nodded sweetly then he kisses the vampire's lips. Yami was shock to feel the warm lips on his cold ones. "Okay thank you. Yami." He said to him. Yami smiled then kissed him back with all his might.

After wards it became a passion kiss. Yami lick Yugi's lips to see if he let him enter his mouth. Yugi opened to let Yami's tongue enter his sweet mouth. Yugi moaned as Yami's mopped allover his mouth.

Then Yami pulled back from the kiss which Yugi whimper of his loss of warmth. Yami smiled. He then unbutton Yugi shirt to reveal a soft, warm chest which hold tiny nipples.

Yami lick one of the nipples and bit on it gently. That made Yugi squeal and moaned as Yami harden Yugi's nipple. He went to the other one so he can give it a good treatment like he did to the other one.

"Yami that feels good." Yugi said to him as he moaned to Yami's ears. Yami smiled again with his cheerful one.

"I'm glad you like my little one. But I'm done giving your body a greater treatment yet." Yami said to him.

Yugi nodded shyly at him. Yami lick his chest which give him a good moan and groan as Yami lick all the down to his belly button and dip his tongue in and out.

Yugi screamed with pleasure as he continue doing that to him. Yugi had his hands on Yami's hair rubbing it gently. Yami then took out Yugi's pants down to his ankles. Yugi blushed harder to let Yami see his rest of the body.

"You are so beautiful Yugi. I never had seen a human like this before." Yami said to him that Yugi blush more.

"Thank you…Yami." Yugi said.

Yami then pulled Yugi's boxers off to see his member rising up between his legs. Yami rubbed it gently to make Yugi moan more and blush more like crazy.

"Yami that ah!" Yugi tried to say but pleasure took over him. Yami lifted Yugi's legs over his shoulders.

"I know and I'm going to make the greatest pleasure of your life I promise." Yami said sweetly to him. As he took Yugi into his mouth licking some sensitive spots.

Yugi screamed and moaned with pleasure as Yami continued to pleasure him more with his skillful tongue. Yugi gripped the sheets tightly as he could so he won't be shaking the whole bed up.

"Yami!" he shouted as he released his seed into Yami's mouth. Yami drink it all up from Yugi's member. Yugi panted heavily when Yami was done with his treatment fun.

"Did you enjoy that little one?" Yami asked him.

"Yes…it…was…good…Yami…" Yugi panted. Yami place a kiss on his forehead for a long time to feel the blood rushing through Yugi's head and veins.

"Don't worry it's almost here." Yami said. Yami put the legs down off his shoulders then undid his pants releasing his member. Yugi looked at it with surprise. That is huge and it's going to fit in Yugi's entrance.

"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked. Yami lick his three fingers with his saliva then place one in Yugi's entrance.

Yugi screamed when he felt that slimly finger in him. He had some tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "It's hurts. It hurts." Yugi said. Yami waited for him to get used to the finger being inside him.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded a little to him. "Don't worry you'll get used to it I promise." Yami said. Yugi smiled at him. Then Yami place the second finger in. Yugi got used to the first one and now him getting used to have two in him right now. Yami smiled that shows Yugi is ready for the third one. He place the last one in him begins curling his fingers inside.

Yugi screamed softly loud but not to loud to hurt someone's ears. Then something made Yugi see white stars. "Yami that's the spot please more!" Yugi shouted at the vampire.

Yami smiled as he pushed the same sweet spot that made Yugi's body shaking with pleasure all over him. "Were almost there." Yami whispered to him.

He pulled the three fingers out of him which made Yugi whine again. He replaces them with his member on Yugi's entrance. Yugi jerked from all of a sudden move like that. Yami's member was all the way in Yugi's body.

"Oh my god little you so warm and it feels so good right now." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded with delight.

"Thanks…Yami…" he panted softly. Yami pulled off him only the tip stay then thrust back in more.

That made the young one moan and groaned really gratefully. Yugi had his arms wrapped around Yami's neck as he continues to thrust into Yugi deeper.

"Oh god Yami!" Yugi shouted at him. Yami buck up his hips more so he drives into Yugi more. As Yugi's hips buck up like Yami except the walls into his form was holding down the member sota trapping it.

"Oh Yugi…so warm…so tight…man." Yami said. As he buck up his hips more so he can go deeper into his little one. Yugi wrap his legs around Yami's waist so he can go deeper.

Yami hold Yugi's head so he can kiss his lips as he pumped into Yugi's body. Yami thrust harder and quicker than ever before. Yugi can felt liquid coming into to quick for him to release.

"Yami I'm going to come-" Yugi screamed as Yami thrust into him more.

"Hold on little one. Were almost there!" Yami said. As he continued to thrust more and harder. "Ahh hold Yugi!" Yami shouted his name.

Yugi couldn't hold it any longer. He felt so much pleasure that he screamed. "YAMI!" he screamed as he released his seed on their bellies.

"YUIG! Yami shouted as he released his seed in Yugi filling him up completely. Then he lay down on Yugi's wet belly. The boys panted trying to get breathes in normal check.

After a while Yugi was sitting on Yami's lap just feeling that member of his moving inside him still. He jerked a little he just simple sat on the vampire's lap enjoying themselves from their long love making with Yami's hands on Yugi's bare hips.

"Man Yugi you are pretty good when it comes to have sex. I never felt this good before." Yami said.

"Why is that?" Yugi asked. Yami looked the other way in the room. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't ask." Yugi was worried if Yami was mad at him.

"No you shouldn't say that. It's alright. I just feel like an empty shell needed to be filled once and while that all. So it's not your fault okay." Yami said. Yugi nodded his head.

"Hey Yami," Yugi begin to ask. "Would you like some of my blood?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him shock.

"Are you sure I mean you still sore from-" Yami was silence by Yugi's finger on his lips.

"I want to have some." Yugi said. Yami sighed with goodness. He moved to make Yugi whine a little so the older one can set while Yugi lays his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Alright I hurt much I promise." Yami said to him. He then bit Yugi's neck that made him moan more to feel the blood coming into his lover's mouth. After about few minutes Yami was done then he licks the rest of the blood of from his little one's neck.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded his head as sleep was almost taking him. Yami laid him down then pulled himself off of Yugi's warm body. Yugi whimpered but he didn't care no more he was tried.

"You need sleep. I'll sleep with you so you went get lonely okay." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded his head.

"Okay Yami." Yugi said. Yami pulled his pants down along with his boxers then slept next to Yugi with his arms wrapped around him.

The next morning, Cleo was looking around for Yugi at the spot where the tree fell between them.

"Yugi! Yugi!" she shouted. Grandpa was behind her looking for his grandson as well. "I can't find him grandpa I'm sorry." she was almost burst into tears. Grandpa hugged her close.

"It's alright we'll find him." he said sweet to her. Cleo nodded her head.

They continued to search for him until Cleo saw Yugi sleeping on the forest floor. "There he is!" Cleo shouted cheerfully as she ran towards him. "Hey wake up. Yugi wake up!" she said to him.

He made a little then opened his eyes. "Cleo?" He said still tried.

"Oh god!" she cheered with delight. Grandpa came behind them and hugged them close.

At the shop Yugi took a good shower while Cleo got him some new pjs to wear for his sleep. "Are you doing okay?" she asked.

Yugi shouted. "Yeah I'm fine thanks!" Cleo nodded then left.

After an hour Yugi was done. He dried his hair up, put his pjs on, and then put the clothes into the dirty laundry basket. He then saw two small holes on his neck. He placed his fingers there to feel them. "So it wasn't a dream." he said to himself.

He sat on his bed just thinking about last night. He smiled though that someone found him and helps him from the cold. Then a window was knocking. He looked around to see Yami. "Yami!" He cheered. He opened the window for him to come in then close it. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at him. "Well I just followed your scent here and now here I am." Yami said as he sweep Yugi into his arms. Yugi laughed with gratefulness.

"I'm glad you came I was worried." Yugi said to him. Yami wiggled his nose to Yugi's.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere alright." Yami said then kissed his lips full. "I love you my Hikari."

"I love you too my Yami." Yugi said to him. "Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked.

Yami nodded his head. "Like I'm going to say no." He joked. Yugi laughed more as the older one placed him on the bed. "Good night." Yami said.

"Good night Yami." Yugi said then has fallen a sleep in Yami's warm arms.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the oneshot. I so have:D**

**Yugi: Yeah it's really good. It has a nice ending to it.**

**Yami: You said it my little one. (Kissing his boyfriend)**

**Me: Read and review please:D**


End file.
